


Christmas Eve Fun

by crowleys_bitch_soul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Lingerie, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_bitch_soul/pseuds/crowleys_bitch_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Steve buys some Lingerie from Victorias secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve Fun

"Some business came up in the next town."  
"Tony-" Steve began but he was cut off with the same sentence of always.  
"It's my job Steve." He said as he collected his wallet and phone. He noticed the saddened look on his lovers face and frowned. "Hey." he said, taking a hold of Steve's chin "I'll be back by Christmas." he assured and kissed him.  
"Okay."Steve mumbled and watched him leave in his new model car.

He called his lover every night for a week to make sure he was alright. The night Tony let him know we would be there by the following night he couldn't help but feel like a teenage girl.

= =

Of course a teenage girl should be allowed to do this.  
He was standing in Victoria Secret looking at the lingerie, face brighter than most of them.  
"Shopping for your girlfriend sir?" Steve was startled and visibly jumped. "A-ah. Ye-yeah." he stuttered out, covering his face. He might as well, sure he had an active sex life but he didn't know anything about these sort of things. "H- She's coming back tonight and-"  
"Stop right there. I know which on your need." the short haired employee said and lead him through a hall to PINK, their sister store. Steve looked around with a confused expression, everything seemed more innocent here.  
"This is our Holiday section." Ah, there it was. He was looking at the wall, decorated for christmas as well as the themed lingerie, even though they covered more they looked more tempting "This one is definitely my favorite." she began, pulling out a red satin dress, white frill decorating the bottom. It was accompanied by white stockings and garter belts. "It's kind of like opening a gift, you just pull the string and-" the velvet fell to the ground to revel white lace panties and bra. Steve was too embarrassed to comment.  
The employee chuckled. "What size is she?"  
"I-I don't know." he mumbled and looked down at himself, he was nicely toned, and might as well have boobs,Tony banned him from wearing tight shirts for the reason. "She's busty." Was all he could manage. He didn't notice the employee measuring him with her eyes. She went through the sizes and pulled one out. "How does this look?"  
"Yeah that looks about right." he confirmed with a nod. With a bright smile she lead them to the cashier. Steve paid and practically darted out of there. That was just too much.

"He's the one wearing it isn't he?"  
"Oh yeah." the two girls laughed and waved at him. 

~  
"Is this over doing it?" Steve asked himself as he looked into the mirror. The lingerie fit him perfectly and he didn't exactly look bad in it either. "That's it I'm not doing this." he said and made a move to take it off.

As if on cue the door to the room clicked open behind him. "Crap." he said under his breath and he knew it was too late to turn back now. The sight Tony was met with was certainly pleasing in all aspects. Steve was wearing white thigh highs, accompanied by garter belts and a santa themed dress that barely went over his ass. "Well, someone's on the naughty list this year." Tony chuckled. Steve turned around, managing a small smirk "Why don't you join me?~" he asked and walked towards the other man. 

Soon arms were around his waist and holding him close. "Gladly." Tony replied and leaned over to meet those waiting lips in a passionate kiss. Tony walked backward until he was sitting on the bed with Steve saddling his lap. Tony's hands met his thighs, making tight circles and moving up. He had to pull away from the kiss when his fingers met with lace under the dress. "You did not."

"Mhm~" Steve confirmed blushing and lifting up the frill of the satin dress to reveal white lace panties, barely hiding an obvious bulge. He squeaked when he felt Tony's hard on suddenly poking him.  
"Sorry." Tony mumbled half-assed and attached his lips to the man's neck. "Hah- so you do have a thing for this." he moaned at the playful bite he received to his neck in response. "Maybe you should- ngh- pull the string on the back." He whispered and Tony did as told. He was not ready to be at eye level with a bra. "Fuck. Steve." he groaned and pulled down a cup. The blonde gasped and arched when lips encased his nipple. When Tony felt the nub turn hard he did the same to the other. Steve began to grind into the man, panting and occasionally moaning softly.

Tony laid back onto the bed and motioned Steve forward. He bit his lower lip. He knew what this meant and he was more than excited. He grabbed onto the headboard and placed a leg on either side of Tony's head. Tony moved the panties aside, running a finger over the tight muscle experimentally. After earning a visible shiver from his lover he leaned forward and ran his tongue around the hole before darting it in. He moaned and resisted the urge to grind his hips down on that tongue. Soon the wet muscle was replaced with fingers and the blonde was shaking with pleasure, how he was able to keep himself up? Even for a super soilder, who knew. "Tony~ Tonyy." Steve began to whine, "St-stop. Stop doing tha-at!" he whined, feeling the heat pooling in his lower abdomen. "Fuh-Fuck." A push to his prostate and he went over the edge, moaning the billionaire's name loudly.

"Bad Boy~" He heard Tony say as he was coming down his high. "You dirtied them." he said, taking off the panties and tossing them somewhere else in the room. Steve placed a hand down on Tony's chest to help guide him back to sit on his lap. He wore a pout for the emptyness he felt in his rear but it would soon be replaced by something else. He began to unbuckle the man's jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers, relieving the restrained member under them.

Tony bit lips lip, this was his favorite position, Steve moved his hips better than a belly dancer. He ran a hand over the toned abdomen and up to his muscled chest. His slid his hand under the bra and gave his pec a squeeze. Steve moaned involuntarily and shot the man a glare. Tony chuckled. "You know I love your boobs babe."  
"Shut up." he mumbled before positioning himself over the cock and sliding down on it. Tony groaned mumbling something about this being the greatest present.

And Steve rode that dick into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda ran out of motivation towards the end so yeah that explains the ending xD


End file.
